plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 8
For the Chinese version of the level, see Dark Ages - Night 8 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Dark Ages - Night 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = Two |EM = Nine (five contain sun) |Zombie = |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |FR = A Dark Ages Piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Dark Ages - Night 7 |after = Dark Ages - Night 9}} Difficulty The player is given a decent selection of plants to defeat the zombie horde. Sun-shroom will work great to produce sun, as well as using Sun Bean and Grave Buster (on tombstones with sun in them). Fume-shroom and Hypno-shroom are the only offensive plants given. These can be difficult to work with, but the player should get at least two columns of Fume-shroom, along with a column of Wall-nuts. The key to winning is using Hypno-shroom strategically, namely on Knight Zombies and Buckethead Peasants. Other than that, the player should use Grave Buster well to avoid dangerous Necromancy attacks. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie5 = |note5 = Four normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie6 = |note6 = Necromancy! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Five normal and one Plant Food-on-destruction tombstones are spawned |zombie10 = |note10 = Necromancy! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *Start by planting two columns of Sun-shrooms. Use Grave Busters on tombstones containing sun to get sun for a Fume-shroom to kill typical zombies. *Now, plant at least three columns of Fume-shrooms or use Hypno-shrooms and Sun Beans on Knight Zombies. Remember to let it eat the Sun Bean first. *This level should be easy if you keep using Hypno-shrooms on Knight Zombies. Plant Food may help you. Strategy 2 :Created by *First plant few Sun-shrooms as you do regularly. Then plant Grave Busters on tombstones to remove them and make the level easier. Then plant Fume-shrooms to defeat typical zombies. *Some of the hard zombies such as Buckethead and Knight Zombies appear, you do not need to worry, better to stop them using Sun Bean's and Hypno-shrooms. Hypno-shrooms are useful to return back the hard zombies. *Plant one column of Wall-nut and Hypno-shrooms. Then use Plant Foods only to Fume-shrooms (not other plants). There you go, the level is easy! Gallery BeforeDan8U.png|Before starting the level FR DA N8.png|First time reward Dan8U.png|By ADan8U.png|Another by Uselessguy A2Dan8U.png|Another by Uselessguy DA - Night 8 (PG234) - 1.png|By DA - Night 8 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 DA - Night 8 (PG234) - 3.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2_Stragety_DA8.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-17-22-32-17.png|By SODA8.PNG|By IMG_6071.PNG DA-8 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Dark Ages Day 8 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun Bean, Hypno-shroom and Fume-shroom - Dark Ages Night 8 (Ep.270)|By How would you rate Dark Ages - Night 8's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters